Conventional bidirectional, non-reciprocal duplexers and circulators for use in antenna systems and other circuits have a number of shortcomings. Typically they are constituted by ferrite components, which cannot be fabricated using integrated circuit technology. Further, ferrite-based devices are relatively large and expensive and have a limited bandwidth.